For a component holding body such as a suction nozzle or a mechanical chuck, to maintain appropriate holding of a component, removal of foreign matter adhering to the component holding body is performed. Examples of technology for removing foreign matter adhering to a component holding body are disclosed in the patent literature below.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2011-3679    Patent literature 2: JP-A-2011-78881